Rewrite ${(9^{-5})(9^{-10})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{-5})(9^{-10}) = 9^{-5-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-5})(9^{-10})} = 9^{-15}} $